Lore/Two: Age of Antiquity
Flip back... Years ago, in the times of Classical Greece, powerful beings named the Titans began to roam free. These deities were created by Shakti and Shiva during the times of genesis, and have eventually become corrupt and evil, seeking to destroy the Greek civilization. It was up to the Elders to save the innocent mortals from their impending doom. Thus, they took the bravest and boldest mortals and infused them with divine essence, giving them power over the various domains of the world, each god contesting one titan. It was then that the Titanomachy, a ten year war between the empowered mortals and the titans, ensued. After many years of bloodshed and suffering, the Elders' chosen ones won the war, killing off the last of the titans. The mortals, seeking reward for their hard work, declared themselves the Olympian Gods, making base on Mount Olympus, and demanding that the men and women of Greece worship them. Little did they know, this was going to bring only harm. ---- During one of the years of the Olympians' reign, the Elders decided to take all the sorrows of the world, and contain them in a box. Then, they give this box to one of the gods, Prometheus, to safekeep and under no circumstance open. Little did he know that his wife Pandora, whose curiosity does more trouble than good, would eventually open it and release all its contents. The Elders managed to contain them all in the box once again, but cursed Pandora and her descendants to take on the cruel fate of becoming guardians of the box. That would not be the last misfortune caused by the gods. Gaea, goddess of the earth, desired to create equality and harmony for both sexes. Thus, she took her golden belt and enchanted it so its wearer would be granted transcendent powers and become her lieutenant. After searching the land for the right person, she found Hippolyta. The enchantment backfired, and Hippolyta became brainwashed with the goal to slaughter all men. It was then that Zeus, king of the gods, sent his son Hercules to slaughter Hippolyta and take her belt. After so many things going wrong with the gods, their rule becoming cruel and corrupt, the Elders took the immortal essence of the gods, keeping it in an urn within a vault in the Upper Regions. The Elders took upon themselves a vow to keep it within the vault, unless the Titans should ever rise again, in which case they would temporarily grant the essence to righteous mortals. ---- Around the same period of time, a mysterious race of immortal beings, The Avatars, appeared in Ancient Egypt. They promised the Egyptian people, exhausted from war and oppression, a perfect existence named Utopia, beyond good and evil. All they requested in exchange is that they would overthrow the current line of Pharaohs so that they may take over. Blinded by need and weariness, they accepted, revolting against and destroying the current regime and placing their newly found messiahs at the Pharaoh's throne, the transformation complete. Once this was done, one of the Avatars' followers, an Egyptian necromancing mage named Anubis, realized the catch to this perfect existence: free will ceased to exist. He proceeded to revolt and rally his brethren against their newfound oppressors. He then created the formula for the Avatar Vanquishing Potion, creating several vials and then destroying any written copies of the formula. He then threatened the Avatars to vanquish them, unless they leave and bring things back to the way they were. His brethren admired him and were grateful for his help, giving him the title of the protector of the dead, and even worshipping him as the god of death and rebirth. Category:Lore